You Are My Only Future
by DreamReap
Summary: Short multichapter-oneshots that tell the story about Ritsuka and Soubi when they are older, Ritsuka is just entering college.
1. When coming home means seeing You

**You Are My Only Future: 1, When Coming Home Means Seeing You**

"Soubi." Ritsuka walked into the apartment, the same apartment he had always been going to for so many years. He had to duck a bit to get through the door.

"Ah!" The taller blond man walked over to the door from where he had been sitting. "Ritsuka, welcome back." His face lit up as soon as he saw the teen.

Ritsuka bent over to take his shoes off. "Mmn. I'm back," he grumbled.

Soubi came up behind him, giving him an awkward bent over embrace.

"Sou.. You could wait. Like just a moment," the teen complained at him as he slipped the second shoe off his foot and onto the mat.

"But I'm so happy to see Ritsuka. You're such a grown up college student now." Soubi allowed Ritsuka to step over the entryway and slip a backpack off of his, now broader, shoulders before hugging him again.

"Oh," Ritsuka replied as he laced his arms around Soubi's back loosely. "So you weren't happy to see me when I was just a little highschooler."

Soubi pouted.

"When Ritsuka was younger…" He stared at the boy dreamily.

Ritsuka scowled and turned his head away, knowing just what Soubi was thinking about. He blushed.

Soubi ruffled the hair on Ritsuka's head. No ears met with his fingers. He scratched the spot where they used to be anyway. It still felt good, to Ritsuka.

"Ugh! Soubi!" Ritsuka pushed past the man and sat on the couch.

Soubi followed him and walked behind the furniture piece. He gently slipped the hair tie out of Ritsuka's hair. Releasing the short ponytail.

"I thought... you always said I looked stupid with my hair tied up," Soubi teased.

"You always look stupid. Stupid!" Ritsuka retaliated. It was a lie. Soubi was the most beautiful person there was, to him.

Ritsuka's hair fell down and brushed against his shoulders and collar bone.

Soubi smiled airily knowing Ritsuka hadn't meant it.

"People'd think I'm sloppy or girly if let I down," Ritsuka explained. He closed his eyes with light sigh and leaned against the couch.

Soubi bent over and draped his arms around Ritsuka from behind. He played with the strands of dark hair.

"So then.. you think I look sloppy and girly?" Soubi asked innocently with a smirk.

"N-No! …I mean... Soubi! What kind of girl would be such a giant as you?" Ritsuka tried covering up his real opinions out of embarrassment. He still had a height complex even though he wasn't much shorter than Soubi now.

"A sloppy one," Soubi said.

"Oh shut up!"

"Is it because Yuiko told you to get a haircut, thinking you were just neglecting it carelessly?" Soubi asked a bit deviously.

"T-that was just a mistake! She took it back once I told her I meant it to be this length. It doesn't matter!" Ritsuka was blushing again.

Soubi smiled and kissed the red cheeks as he stood up. "I would love Ritsuka even if he was bald."

Ritsuka slumped into the chair. "Shut up, Idiot."

* * *

><p><em>This is the future. It will be short multichapter-oneshots set in within this setting. <em>I plan to answer the vagueness as this goes on. If you have specific things you want to know please say so, though. <em>_

_Ritsuka is 18, Soubi is 26.  
><em>

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Meeting you like Always

**You Are My Only Future: 2, Meeting You Like Always**

Ritsuka walked out of his university, longer strands of hair loosely tied in a short bobbing tail, searching for Soubi.

The day before, his third day at university, had gone as so:

...

"Ritsuka." Soubi's face glowed. "Have you thought about it much?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka looked up from the large volume of literature he was pouring over. "Yeah, you can just make whatever you want for dinner."

Soubi face fell, just slightly. "Okay. But tomorrow. Can I come pick you up from school? You used to let me at the other schools." He spoke as if it was a forbidden privilege.

Ritsuka, now glaring at the page in his book, was really stuck over this one sentence, if he only could just remember what that one word meant. He was sure he forgot its meaning all the time. 'Damn, I'll have to get up and fetch a dictionary now.' He realized Soubi was speaking to him again. "Sure, sure Soubi if you want to." Damn, Ritsuka felt bad, ignoring Soubi like that. The least he could do was agree to whatever the man had said. 'Something about dinner again maybe?'

"Great." He beamed. "Would you like help with that, Ritsuka? I know it, I'll explain it to you.

...

So now, after being reminded during lunch break via text, Soubi had come to wait at the gates of Ritsuka's school. Just like always.

Ritsuka saw him from a few yards away. Leaning against a wall smoking. Ritsuka wanted him to quit still but he knew it was a hard habit to break and something Soubi wanted to do. He never even smoked if Ritsuka with him. And looking at Soubi, he couldn't help but think. 'He looks nice and peaceful like that...' He blushed over his own thoughts.

"S-Senpai!" A girl running up behind Ritsuka with her wavy hair bouncing around in her trail called out. "Aoyagi-senpai!"

'Eh? Me?' Ritsuka turned around. The girl caught up with him. Ritsuka realized she looked familiar. "Ah.." He couldn't remember her name.

"Miura, it's Miura. From advanced Lit," She explained, not at all shamed about having to introduce herself twice.

"Right, Miura." Ritsuka glanced behind him at where Soubi was standing. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice you were calling me. I mean.. I'm not your upperclassman." Ritsuka was pretty embarrassed to have to say this. "You're mine... I'm a first year student… just taking advanced Literature class."

She smiled nevertheless at her mistake. "Ooooh, haha."

'Nothing. Nothing shakes this girl. So care free,' Ritsuka thought.

"Well any way Sen- ah Aoyagi-san, would you.. like to study together for the test tomorrow? I'd love to spend some time with you!" She was beaming and had been since the conversation started.

"Ah.. study together. Well that is.. Today…" Ritsuka began to fidget a bit.

"Oh you're so smart Senpai, I guess you don't need to study at all. We could just go get a bite, or something to drink, then?" Miura bobbed her head a bit when she talked. She was saying 'Senpai' again.

'Drinks.. together.. This girl. She's asking me on a …date, then?' Ritsuka had only ever gone on dates with Soubi and those usually included or ended with kissing. As much as he hated to admit it Ritsuka wasn't exactly keen on doing either of those things with anyone who wasn't Soubi.

"No.. I do. Need to study, I mean. …It's just…." He trailed off unsure of how to continue. 'What happened to the confident, sure of himself and blunt me? It's Soubi's fault I'll bet.' Ritsuka didn't want to agree to spend time with this girl and break off the meeting Soubi had gone so far as to beg for. But.. he did want to get to know some people in his classes more. He wanted to make some friends.

"You should go."

Ritsuka spun around. That deep voice hadn't been Miura's.

Soubi smiled politely.

'Jeeze! What's he doing sneaking up behind me! Not to mention eavesdropping..' Ritsuka's thoughts grumbled.

Miura smiled at Soubi. "Ah! Who's this, Senpai?"

Soubi held in a chuckle. He knew Ritsuka wasn't anyone's elder, and could tell it was beginning to irritate the boy.

"I'm Ritsuka's," Soubi responded simply.

Miura looked a bit puzzled. She turned to Ritsuka when it seemed clear Soubi wasn't going to say more. "He's your ...what…?"

Ritsuka scowled. 'That idiot.'

"He's my.." Ritsuka fumbled for an accurate word. "Ehh.. My friend." Ritsuka said. 'Or something.' He thought in turn.

"Something like that." Soubi agreed. Saying Ritsuka's exact thoughts.

Ritsuka blushed.

"Ah! Well, it's very nice to meet you," Miura greeted.

Soubi nodded in response. He urged Ritsuka to go.

Ritsuka left to hopefully gain a new friend and Soubi headed home, alone, to make dinner. He hoped that, maybe Ritsuka would be back by then.

* * *

><p><p>

_This chapter has a mini sequel next time-_

_Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>_


	3. Meeting you is Always what I prefer

**You Are My Only Future: 3, Meeting You is Always What I Prefer**

"Soubi, I'm back." Ritsuka walked in the apartment door and saw Soubi cooking.

Soubi smiled. "Ritsuka, I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." He had only hoped.

"Soubi.. I'm sorry about that. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Ritsuka said as he leaned over a pot to sniff its contents. "Mmn. Smells good." Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Kisses adorned his neck.

"How was it?" Soubi asked, genuinely curious.

Ritsuka leaned into the lips on his neck. "Mmn, well it was.."

Ritsuka turned his body and kissed Soubi.

"Not as good as this."

* * *

><p><p>

_Thank you for the support!_


	4. I became your surroundings

**You Are My Only Future: 4, I Became Your Surroundings**

"Ritsuka." Soubi shook him. "Ritsuka, wake up please." Soubi kissed him.

Ritsuka didn't wake up.

Soubi frowned. "Ritsuka, school."

"Hmmn. Soubi?" Ritsuka's eyes opened a little. He fidgeted in the bed and stretched. Arching out his back underneath the thin sheet. Soubi was leaning over top of him. Ritsuka put a hand on Soubi's cheek and Soubi bent down to kiss him again.

It was the fifth day of college. The fifth day Ritsuka had woken up in Soubi's bed before going to the university. 'Beautiful,' Ritsuka thought.

"I want to stay here.. with you," he said.

Soubi smiled and kissed him again.

Ritsuka had 'moved in' six days ago. Except it wasn't exactly moving considering he had been more at home at Soubi's place than his own for quite a while. The thing was, Ritsuka never moved out of home earlier because of his mother. Even now he still planned to visit her once and a while. He didn't want to leave her alone. But then, he ended up moving out because.. she had done the strangest thing. She begged him.

...

"Ritsuka please!" The voice screamed at him. Pleading and pleading.

"No! I won't leave you alone, Mother! How could you possibly wish for that loneliness?" Tears streamed down the faces of both the mother and son.

"I ke-keep hurting Ritsuka! He is! He is Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka could sense that she was fighting some unbearable pain. 'M-My.. My presence is hurting her..'

"Mother.." he whispered. "I'll always come back."

...

The year previous Ritsuka had started to work a 'part time job.' Not actually a job, he would just tell his mother he was going to work, then go to Soubi's to spend more time with him. That 'job' was Soubi's idea of an excuse to get Ritsuka to be with him rather than at home, where his mother was still uncontrollably abusing him. Ritsuka didn't mind, being with Soubi more often, as long as he could still go back, to Mother. Now, he had 'rented an apartment.'

'God, Soubi's ideas are ridiculous,' he thought to himself so often.

The so called 'apartment' he 'rented' well.. it was an apartment per say but he hadn't rented it. He stayed with Soubi and the only payment he made was his company. And a few kisses.

Ritsuka didn't like lying to his mother at all, it was just shameful. But, he knew, it was only to put her at ease. Countless times he had wanted to introduce Soubi into his shambles of a family. It never seemed like it could work out.

Now Ritsuka was older, and adult in his mentality and in societal ways. He spent many of his nights with the person he loved to be with most and days with the books he loved most, with nothing getting in his way.

Except the foreboding prospect of getting out of bed, that is.

* * *

><p><p>

_Misaki is fighting along. Soubi is so manipulative, anything for more Ritsuka._


	5. Teasing and Treasured times

**You Are My Only Future: 5, Teasing and Treasured Times**

"Soubi." Ritsuka seemed a little annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Why," Ritsuka asked. "Did Youji and Natsuo show up during my break today?"

Soubi set down his pencil. "…" He said nothing.

Ritsuka grew impatient fast. "Well?"

Soubi sighed. "Some papers were left out." He avoided saying Ritsuka was the one who left them out. "The Zeros caught sight of them and figured out where you were going to school. Did you have a good time together?" He could tell by the look on Ritsuka's face that they probably hadn't.

The Zeros had moved out of Soubi's apartment, mostly because Soubi felt that everyone needed a little more privacy and space. Mainly he and Ritsuka. Natsuo seemed to agree on that, Youji was fine with whatever as long as he could be with Natsuo. Actually, Youji had wanted them all to live together but Soubi's current apartment wasn't really an appropriate size for that.

"They just marched into the building, Soubi! I think they put a spell on the guards!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Those two are quite careless," Soubi commented. "Did they cause you any trouble?"

Ritsuka frowned, his cheeks grew a bit pink. Soubi was sitting next to him on the bed, Ritsuka leaned his body over and laid on Soubi's lap. Soubi ran his fingers through the loose, soft hair.

Ritsuka didn't seem to want to say anymore. After a while he did, quietly. "My ears.."

Soubi smiled down softly. 'Beautiful.' He tugged playfully at Ritsuka's earlobe. "What ears?" he asked with a chuckle through his breath.

Ritsuka blushed darker. "Soubi… the ones th-the ones I gave to you."

"I would never forget."

"S-so… Youji, Youji and Natsuo were yelling around school. You know how they are always calling my by m-my _true name_ and stuff.." Ritsuka shivered and let out a breath. He rolled over and buried his face in Soubi's leg. "They just.. y'know teased me an stuff."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ritsuka. It's not as if they haven't lost theirs," Soubi supplied.

"That not it!" Ritsuka sat up and looked Soubi in the eyes. "I'd never be embarrassed or regret that!"

Soubi smiled. So sweetly. He rubbed his thumb along Ritsuka's cheek. "I'm glad."

Soubi paused and cocked his head a bit. "Then why.. did they upset you so much?"

"T-they're annoying an..and all. Just saying unnecessary stuff way too loudly. I don't think they get how.. how.." Ritsuka couldn't describe it in any way. He was positive Soubi would laugh or mock him if he said 'beautiful', 'pure', or 'special', right? "how it is.. to us…"

Soubi hugged him tight, thinking the Zeros probably did understand at least a little. He whispered in Ritsuka's ear, "Beautiful, right?"

* * *

><p><p>

_Here's Youji and Natsuo's explanation and Ritsuka being adorable. (?) _


	6. What was mine is ours, again and again

**You Are My Only Future: 6, What Was Mine is Ours, Again and Again**

"Soubi! I'm going now," Ritsuka yelled out into the apartment. He stood next to the door, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Soubi called back. Somehow he was hidden from view in the small room.

Ritsuka huffed impatiently.

Soubi emerged from the bath. He quickly brushed the curtain aside and walked out into the room. He was just about dripping wet and was only covered by a small towel. His skin and hair shone, damp with water.

"Sou…" Ritsuka blushed and looked down at the floor.

Soubi chuckled blithely. He walked over and tilted Rituska's chin back up. He was careful not to get the boy wet. Soubi slowly kissed him goodbye, he made Ritsuka promise to be safe.

"Of course," Ritsuka responded. "Don't worry so much, nothing bad will happen."

Soubi still looked worried. Ritsuka was going back home to visit his mother briefly. Misaki seemed to be slowly regaining control of herself but Soubi didn't want the boy to go back there at all. With any luck, having done nothing wrong, Ritsuka would be spared from her hand. "Your ears?" he asked.

"Do I have to? Mom'll understand… besides I'm older now, lots of people my age don't have any." Ritsuka pouted at the prospect of donning fake kitten ears.

Soubi frowned. "I don't want to risk her hurting you over it." Soubi rubbed his fingers over the contours of Ritsuka's jaw. "Besides it looks cute."

Ritsuka scowled and sighed. He gave in. "Fine," he said begrudgingly. He felt like putting them on would make it seem like he was ashamed of giving his ears to Soubi or regretted it. He didn't feel like that at all, he never had. He never would. Ritsuka reached into his bag and pulled out the fake clip-ons.

"But you have to take them off again, Soubi."

* * *

><p><em>This chapter kind of repeats the 'I'll never regret it' stuff but..<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Working leaves us Alone

**You Are My Only Future: 7, Working Leaves Us Alone**

"Goodbye, Sou. I'm heading out to school now," Ritsuka whispered before leaving the apartment.

Often times Soubi would walk Ritsuka to school, so that Ritsuka needn't walk alone. Today Ritsuka _did_ walk out the door alone. Soubi lay in bed alone. He pressed his palm against the spot on his forehead where Ritsuka had left him with a warm, chaste kiss.

He groaned. Soubi realized sleep was no longer forthcoming for him, not without Ritsuka to cuddle. He was cold.

He had stayed up most of the night before. Soubi was not attending school anymore but he still had projects to work on. He still waited until the very end to finish them.

Soubi grabbed a sweater and pulled it on. It was a gift from Ritsuka, he recalled as he slipped arms through sleeves. A very soft v-neck that Soubi enjoyed wearing. It was warm, too, but not as warm as Ritsuka. Still, Ritsuka must have had it on recently at some point. It smelled like him. Soubi savored the smell and sleepily grumbled as he made coffee.

His project leaned against the wall, waiting to be delivered. He noticed it as he sat down with his mug and dissected it visually. Steam swirled from the bitter brew he held. The project was four conjoining canvases that displayed a meadow of flowers when hung together properly. If it was hung in the wrong directions it would be a useless, ugly, jumble. He had checked.

Soubi's projects now, like this recent one, were something like free-lance art. He had even become quite well known for it. People would come to him with a request for their home, office or store and he would paint them a picture. He delivered it on time and they paid him. He had a lot of customers lately, but he never took so many requests that it would interfere with his time with Ritsuka. Some of the potential customers, on the other hand, opted not to hire Soubi when they discovered his hostile temperament. Most, though, didn't care as long as they got the art.

It was a job Soubi liked, he could paint and most people gave his a pretty wide berth of what he could draw. Ritsuka was glad with the job too, he would take photos of each project even though Soubi told him it wasn't necessary. Ritsuka just wanted to be able to look at everything Soubi made.

So, after zoning out for quite some time Soubi rose. He grabbed some more clothes as he gathered his paintings. He scribbled down a note.

Soubi walked out the door, alone. He still had Ritsuka in his thoughts and heart, at least, he reassured himself.

* * *

><em>Chapters that go with each other have matching titles. For example, Chapter 2 'Meeting you like always' and its sequel Chapter 3 'Meeting you is always what I prefer.' This chapter and next will also have that going on.<em>


	8. Things Work out so we aren't Alone

**You Are My Only Future: 8, Things Work Out So We Aren't Alone**

'The lectures, the lectures..' Ritsuka sighed as he fidgeted in his seat. He sat in a large classroom. Alone, even though the room was crowded. He wished he could've given Soubi a proper goodbye at least.

A teacher called on him, the annoying teacher liked to ask questions throughout his speech randomly. Ritsuka figured he enjoyed seeing the panic in someone's face when they realized they had no clue what the answer was. Somehow Ritsuka got by. If fact, all his grades were fairly good. The class he was currently in was reviewing base facts for the book they were about to read and later analyze, Ritsuka was just reading it.

As he stood to answer the question, Ritsuka caught sight of a girl in class waving to him. It wasn't Miura. During lunch a few days ago Ritsuka ate with a few kids from one of his classes who invited him over. The girl waving was probably one of them. He tried to smile at her slightly before composing himself and correctly answering the question. The teacher momentarily looked baffled before droning on again.

The only class Ritsuka really had problems with was math and Soubi always readily helped him out.

Ritsuka fidgeted again as he sat back down. He wanted to get out. Now. He wanted to go home and see Soubi. Ritsuka even referred to Soubi's apartment as their home now. In the past, he recalled, Ritsuka would accidentally say something like 'let's go home' when referring to Soubi's place. He would blush an incredible shade of red but Soubi ignored it like it wasn't a big deal at all. Now Ritsuka always referred to it as home. It was his home.

Ritsuka was a little bit tired. He had stayed up some of the night to watch Soubi paint. There were few times that Soubi looked more dazzling than when he painted.

Finally class had run its course and Ritsuka was free to go back to Soubi. When he got to the school gates he knew something wasn't right. Soubi wasn't there. Of course the man hadn't taken him in the morning but Ritsuka figured he would be awake by now. Ritsuka sighed and walked back, _alone._

Finally he trudged up the steps and faced the door that he expected Soubi to be behind. He inserted the key and turned the lock. "Soubi! I'm ba-" Ritsuka stopped. No one was there.

He got inside and looked around for signs of Soubi. He checked his phone. Dead.

"Auurg!" He moaned. He could just imagine Soubi coming up behind him and teasing him for the strange noise, then hugging him. It didn't happen.

Eventually Ritsuka spotted a note on the fridge.

'Ritsuka- Gone to deliver the painting, I'll be back soon. Love you.'

Ritsuka sighed and stomped across the room to plug in his cell. The 'Love you' at the end of the message provided him with a small amount of consolation. He didn't mind Soubi being away if it were for something important like that but still… he missed him.

Ritsuka threw his body onto the bed they shared and buried his face in the covers. They smelled like Soubi. 'Well, actually..' Ritsuka rationalized. 'They probably smell like us both. All I can smell is Soubi. I wonder if he smells me.' Ritsuka crinkled his nose at the thought. Hoping he didn't smell _bad_. Soubi _always_ smelled nice.

Ritsuka's mind juggled around. He didn't want to do anything but be with Soubi. To talk to Soubi, spend time with him, do things with him, hold him. To love Soubi. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. 'Soubi..'

After some time Ritsuka was getting impatient with wondering when Soubi would be back. He went to check his phone but before he even got to the messages he spotted the charger the was plugged into the wall next to his. Soubi's charger. With the phone attached and everything. He cursed the man's stupidity.

Ritsuka flopped himself back into the bed and crawled under the covers on the side Soubi had slept on last night.

...

When his eyes fluttered open he was in Soubi's strong arms. Being caressed everywhere. It was more than just physical.

"Soubi.. You're back." Ritsuka mumbled, just waking up.

Soubi's eyes twinkled at the boy and he apologized. He had to stay longer than he expected. Soubi nuzzled into Ritsuka's shoulder and neck.

"Ritsuka, you smell so nice.." He smiled and kissed the boy as Ritsuka blushed. He was glad the wait was over.


	9. Why is it I? Because I love

**You Are My Only Future: 9, Why Is It I? Because I Love**

Ritsuka discerned this, pertaining Soubi: In his adult life (being older not earless) Soubi had known of no other life but Seimei and Ritsuka. Seimei then. Ritsuka now.

Ritsuka stomped into the apartment with that in his mind.

Soubi's face lit up when he saw Ritsuka. He set his paint brush into a cup and stood. "Hello, Ritsuka. I've missed you."

'He's so cute,' Ritsuka thought. He had learned that love could make even a grown man seem adorable. 'Beautiful.' But his feelings were dark. 'Why me? I can't truly be the only one for him to love… The one he really loves.'

"Hi," Ritsuka greeted dully after a pause.

Soubi came closer. Searching out a hug. He was covered in paint, so he settled for kissing Ritsuka's cheek.

Ritsuka turned his head away. Receiving but not accepting the kiss. He faced his body away.

Concern settled on Soubi's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was grumbling.

"Ritsuka." Soubi's voice frowned in response. He wiped his hand off onto his pants, then lightly grabbed Ritsuka's shoulders. Clearly meaning, 'Please turn around.'

Ritsuka felt the warm touch of a person that really shouldn't be loving _him_. A person who shouldn't care about _him_. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. He pushed away from the man. Ritsuka was torn. He loved Soubi, he wanted Soubi's love. That was selfish. Soubi was just being an idiot.

"I love you," Soubi supplied, mending.

Ritsuka yelled, "You idiot!" He didn't want to see Soubi anymore. He also wanted to just jump into Soubi's arms. "You shouldn't! How could you know you'd rather love me? You've never known anyone else to say it! You've always just revolved around me! You aren't happy like this! You just don't know it!" He wouldn't look at Soubi.

Soubi frowned. "Ritsuka I'm not a hermit. I've met many people in my life."

'Damn, Soubi always has smartass response.'

He continued. "I've never wanted to love anyone but you, I couldn't. I like Ritsuka best. I'm not bound to you only because you are my Sacrifice. I'm bound to you because I love you."

Ritsuka turned now. Soubi smiled at him softly.

"Do you not want me?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka kissed him in response.

* * *

><p><p>

_ I intended to write a fight scene, to show that even they fight (though in a much different way then others.) But instead it turned into a psychological thing for Ritsuka. Maybe I'll try again in a few chapters.._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing!_


	10. Rescue in love

**You Are My Only Future: 10, Rescue In Love**

"Soubi.." A soft voice poked through the dark. "Soubi.." Ritsuka repeated the name, unaware he was doing so in his sleep.

Cocooned in against Soubi the he clutched onto the elder's nightshirt. He buried his head in the entrancing smell of the man.

Soubi's eyes flickered open. Fuzzy at first. He saw what was closest to him. Ritsuka. He heard his name again.

"So-Soubi.."

He couldn't see the expression on Ritsuka's face but he could guess it wasn't a pleasant one. Soubi rested his hand against the Ritsuka's supple cheek. He rubbed his thumb across the pink skin. Soothing. Ritsuka's rigid body let up a bit and melted into Soubi's. Soubi brushed the hair away from the boy's face and ran his artful fingers through it.

"Ritsuka, my little kitten," Soubi whispered. His deep voice, enthralling. "Wake up, please. Ritsuka."

The boy moaned out painfully in his dream and started calling for Soubi again.

Soubi frowned in distress.

He resorted to kissing the adolescent awake.

"Ri-"He smoothed the fallen hair away from Ritsuka's forehead and placed a kiss there.

"Tsu-" Soubi kissed his lips lightly. His own lips barely touching Ritsuka's silky skin. Ritsuka wouldn't wake. Soubi saw an anxious sweat beginning to trail down the boy's brow.

"Kaaa-" He said the last syllable breathily. He brought a small hand close to his face. He kissed the tender palm. Sending every bit of his love through his lips and into Ritsuka's skin, as if it could pass the skin, enter his blood and flow. His love flowing through Ritsuka's veins. He lustfully smothered the sweet, sweet hand. Trailing down each finger and onto the wrist.

"Ritsuka, wake up."

He kissed the fragile veins. 'Let my love flow through you, Ritsuka.'

The boy's voice surfaced again. Finally.

"Soubi.." He was awake now. The hand Soubi had been kissing slid away from his grasp and onto his cheek. "I had a bad dream, Soubi."

Small lips pleasured his. Warmth, spreading.

"But.." Ritsuka said as he pulled away. "In the end.." He was whispering. The air threaded through his cautious, sleepy words.

"You came to save me."

* * *

><p><p>

_I typed this for a little propmt thing a bit ago. Here it's edited to suit the flow of this fic more and change in ages._


	11. The best kind of Warmth

**You Are My Only Future: 11, The Best Kind Of Warmth**

Ritsuka reached out a hand in the cold void. Before his digits could find what they sought, Soubi's hand had already advanced and was grasping his.

He drew in a sharp breath of surprise. Had Soubi been thinking the same thing as he?

Soubi's hand was pleasantly warm against the chill. Ritsuka affectionately squeezed it.

They were walking back home, having been out together on a date. Each had had a wonderful time but was just as happy then as now, together. Even the cold could not sour Ritsuka's mood.

It was a frigid beginning to the winter, the first winter since Ritsuka had moved into Soubi's dwelling. The wind billowed relentlessly and a particularly strong gust sent Ritsuka's deep blue scarf flying away from his face and neck, untangling it in a very unwarm way. Soubi took notice immediately and before Ritsuka could right it, Soubi was wrapping the wooly fabric close to his love's face. Ritsuka blushed automatically, the embarrassing display was invisible under the wintry red his cheeks already possessed.

Soubi caught renewed- though it had never faltered- interest in the cute face of his companion. He pulled the boy close, a strong hand reaching behind Ritsuka's neck to draw him in.

Ritsuka's lips were warmed instantly. A warmth began to also spread from his stomach outward, giving his body a different kind of shiver. Their tongues joined in a steady dance of heated love.


	12. An Outsider's reaction

**You Are My Only Future: 12, An Outsider's Reaction**

_Something that happened a while ago:_

Ritsuka sat alone on Soubi's couch. The apartment was empty save for him, a just barely seventeen year old boy bearing no feline signs of virginity. He was in his last year of high school and diligently studying for upcoming entrance exams.

Soubi, who had recently become something more of a _lover_, wasn't home. He had gone out to pick up some art commissions and would be coming back with his friend Kio. Kio hadn't seen Ritsuka in at least a week.

Ritsuka was just sitting around browsing a text book- fairly uninteresting. What was interesting about the scene, though, was the light flush adorning his cheeks. A perpetual pink that had rarely left him the past few days. Caused by the berating, though not unlikeable, thoughts of Soubi.

Had he still worn his kitten appendages they would've then twitched when Soubi's front door came open. Now Ritsuka just felt a light, lingering phantom twitch. Soubi and Kio walked in carrying a conversation from outside, "Kio that's what I'm saying," Soubi retorted calmly to his friend before turning his attention to the couch and Ritsuka. "Hello," he greeted warmly.

Ritsuka smiled and welcomed Soubi's return.

"But Soubi, they kept insisting that it was-" Kio stopped mid-sentence, completely lacking concentration. "Hey Ricchan!" he shouted, having apparently just noticed the boy.

Ritsuka said hello nervously, as if expecting some fatal explosion.

Kio went on with he and Soubi's conversation and Soubi walked over to the couch to kiss his lover on the forehead.

"They were saying that it should be more like the previous one, where- Ehhhh!" Kio suddenly went wide-eyed. staring right at Ritsuka.

Ritsuka dropped the book and hid his face behind legs and arms, clearly knowing what was coming.

"S-S-S-Sou-chan..? Soubi?" Kio wasn't sure how to react. He blushed deeply, as if from some unwanted fantasy of the mind.

Soubi remained unfazed and wore a smile that had become normal for him in the past few years since he and Ritsuka became more mutual, ever since he felt more free and human. He rubbed his hand across Ritsuka's soft hair calmingly.

Finally he spoke, quizzically, "Kio, is something the matter?"


	13. Strength in your Smiles

**You Are My Only Future: 13, Strength In Your Smiles  
><strong>

"Ritsuka, wake up!"

Ritsuka groaned in early morning confusion. Opening his eyes he suddenly realized that something was strange. Soubi was waking him up, excitedly, and on a Saturday.

"Huh? S-Sou?" Ritsuka questioned, he slowly sat up in bed. Stretching his arms out, he asked, "What's up?"

Soubi turned away from the window with a goofy grin.

Ritsuka couldn't help but the break out into a smile himself. Soubi smiled a lot more now than he had in the past, but every time it still delighted the boy.

Soubi greeted him good morning as he turned to stare dreamily out the window. "Snow," he observed.

"Mm." It was cold so snow would make sense, Ritsuka thought. "That why you're in such a mood, Soubi?"

Soubi grinned at him softly.

"Let's go out today then." If it would make Soubi so happy Ritsuka was more than ready to do so, besides the excitement was starting to spread.

"Sure, shall we take a hot shower afterwards? It's supposed to be very cold," Soubi asked, pretending the comment was offhand.

Ritsuka blushed. _We_.

'Soubi says something like that so casually..'

...

They buttoned each other's coats, after Ritsuka got out of bed and dressed, and headed out. As they walked away from the apartment Ritsuka was suddenly hit with something. Something cold and wet.

He and Soubi spun around in surprise. Ritsuka saw a flash of aqua-blond hair flying by.

'Youji!'

Ritsuka mashed his hand into the snow to make a projectile. The Zeros were hidden behind the complex's gate.

"Psst, Soubi." Ritsuka threaded his fingers through Soubi's hair and tugged gently, just enough so Soubi got the idea and bent over to him. He whispered in Soubi's ear (rather unnecessarily), "I don't have a good arm, throw this at them would you?"

A hint of a smile flickered across Soubi's face as he straightened. "Of course, Ritsuka. I'll always fight for you."

The Zeros escaped for warmth soon after Ritsuka's request was fulfilled, heads soaked with snow.

* * *

><p><em>Would you like the shower scene as well? If you do…<em>


	14. Be my Warmth

**You Are My Only Future: 14, Be My Warmth  
><strong>

"Sou-bi.."

Soubi's arms pulled tight around him. More, closer.

"Cold."

A large hand wrapping around a slightly smaller, slightly colder one.

"Shower?" Soubi asked. As in, it will warm you_. I will warm you._

Ritsuka barely separated from Soubi's body as they removed clothing. No movement wasted.

Warmth poured over them, but by that point Soubi's body heat had caused him to be more than sufficiently warm.

"Soubi.." His Fighter's body displayed before him beautifully, water accentuating the allure.

Soubi nuzzled into his neck, kisses. "..Ritsuka." A thin, lithe frame gracefully pressed against his.

'Only Ritsuka could appear so beautifully innocent in such a position.'

Heat washing away the chills. They hugged tight, wanting much more than warmth.


	15. Interruption

**You Are My Only Future: 15, Interruption  
><strong>

_"Mmnmmnmm_." Ritsuka was humming lightly as he tapped through his cell phone.

Soubi came up behind him. "What r'you doing, Kitten?"

"Mm," Ritsuka mumbled, absentmindedly replying. He let the nickname slide without bother.

Soubi started kneading the boy's shoulders, giving tense muscles a gentle massage. It didn't take long for Ritsuka to refocus, or rather lose focus in a different way.

"Uuh.. Sou.." he groaned. Ritsuka wrapped his hands around the man behind him's arms.

Soubi smiled in delight of pleasing the boy. He rested his head atop Ritsuka's. "What would you like?"

"..Like?" Ritsuka asked curiously? _With Soubi he had everything he could ever want._

"Me to do.." Soubi clarified sultrily.

Ritsuka swallowed, gulping, and then slowly licked his lips. Warmth was spreading through his stomach. "Ahh.."

"We have all day," Soubi whispered. "All day for Ritsuka."

"Ah.." Ritsuka rubbed his thumbs in small circles on Soubi's forearm.

Untimely, the phone discarded in his lap beeped, reminding him. "Ah-! Actually.." Ritsuka looked down at the discarded phone in his lap, "Osamu texted me..."

Soubi nodded patiently.

"Is it alright if we go meet up with her today?" He was an eager pet.

_We._

"Y-You want me to join you? Wouldn't it be bett-"

Ritsuka scowled at the man. "Of course you should come. Why wouldn't I want you too?"

* * *

><p><em>This is the start of a long arc but it may not be continuous.<em>

_Thanks!  
><em>


	16. His Confession

**You Are My Only Future: 16, His Confession  
><strong>

"Mmmnn." His deep groans.

"Sou- are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Kitten."

Ritsuka sighed, his fingers kneaded into Soubi's shoulder muscles as he straddled the man's back.

He smiled then, really enjoying himself and not actually caring if Soubi had been listening to him. "What was I saying then...?"

Soubi recited the previous conversation word for word and Ritsuka pouted at him.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, Soubi sprawled out on the bed, Ritsuka on top of him rubbing his shoulders and neck.

"Ritsuka.."

"Yeah?" He leaned forward, his chest brushing Soubi's back.

"I have to tell you something, Ritsuka," Soubi purred.

Ritsuka relaxed, fully laying onto of Soubi, hugging his broad shoulders from behind. He was acting bolder than was usual for him. His ear was close to Soubi's breath.

"I love you, Ritsuka."


	17. Count For Me

**You Are My Only Future: 17, Count For Me**

Soubi whispered out loud, looking like he spoke to himself, "A thousand."

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned.

Soubi rationalized, "It isn't enough, is it?" He wasn't asking, just exploring his idea further.

"What isn't?" Ritsuka was looking less curious and more irritated with Soubi's vague speech.

Soubi answered finally, "A thousand, a million. Any possible countable numbers, amounts, figures."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka felt like something was being hidden from him when he was left so confused.

Soubi smiled at the outburst and leaned close to his companion. He prodded, "Go on, won't you ask?" It wasn't pleading for orders anymore, but teasing a weak spot.

"A thousand what?" Ritsuka gave him one of his unique expressions, pout and glare.

Soubi showed a content, sly smile but he still looked dazed in his thoughts. Backwards he pushed Ritsuka, leaning the boy onto the bed and over him. He wasn't whispering but speaking loudly and proud, "A thousand kisses."

"H-Huh?" Ritsuka squirmed and stumbled over his words.

Soubi was leaning down to kiss him, teasing like he was about to kiss Ritsuka's lips, he darted away at the last moment and took a graceful collarbone in his lip's hold. "A thousand lingering embraces."

"S-Soubi.." A deep blush had risen over him, past his cheeks.

He moved away from the collar bone with a small, swirling lick. Soubi's thick voice filled the air and wrapped around him. "None of it's enough for my Ritsuka."

"I-It's already too much!" He couldn't help but panic slightly.

Soubi chuckled at the boy, his greatest joy in the world. "I'll never get enough…"

"Soubi…" He was frazzled but pleased beyond belief. Soubi was always more than enough for him.

* * *

><p><em>This was inspired by a recent opera I had been to. In one of the arias there was a line similar to, a thousand lingering embraces. If I remember correctly... I hope you enjoyed, thanks for always reading!<em>


End file.
